daddy_yankeefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tu Principe
Tu principe escrita por Raymond Ayala (Daddy Yankee) Si tu supieras que me pasa cada vez que te veo You know baby, come on Quisiera confesarte lo que siento y no me atrevo Entiende lo que te digo ahora ma Mis emociones me dominan cada vez que te veo Te veo cerca y la misma vez te siento tan lejos Azota Zion come on Si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo Estuvieras aqui conmigo Fueras mi novia y yo tu principe Ser mas allá que un amigo Si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo Estuvieras aqui conmigo Fueras mi novia y yo tu principe Me muero por estar contigo Daddy Yo Como es que yo pueda hacerle Pa decirle que este hombre se muere Por tenerla a ella. quiere y a la vez No puede contenerse y eso a mi me duele Como duele yal No hay nada malo malo En darle calor calor Apenas tu puedas ver, todo lo que por ti siento Me tienes loco mujer, no digo que no quiero La cura de mi querer tu eres y no lo sabes Sencillo, dice, no dejare que nadie en mi lugar guise Tu mi matadora, que mi vida roba No lo digo en broma Dime que paso ma Si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo Estuvieras aqui conmigo Fueras mi novia y yo tu principe Ser más allá que un amigo Si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo Estuvieras aqui conmigo Fueras mi novia y yo tu prinicipe, me muero por estar contigo Busco mami como decirte lo que por ti siento No tenerte sigue causandome sufrimiento Pero si me vieras con los ojos que te veo Fueras mi Julieta y yo por siempre tu Romeo Quiero tenerte aqui mi nena en una noche serena Amandonos bajo la luna llena, vivo y por ti me desvivo A ver si consigo, ser más allá que un amigo Quiero tenerte aqui mi nena en una noche serena, Amandonos bajo la luna llena, vivo y por ti me desvivo A ver si consigo, ser más allá que un amigo No hay nada malo malo En darle calor calor Apenas tu puedas ver, todo lo que por ti siento Me tienes loco mujer no digo que no quiero La cura de mi querer, tu eres y no lo sabes Que que que Cuanto quisiera no dañar la amistad Pero la realidad es que yo vivo para ti nada más You know Yo no me atrevo decirle la verdad, pero no aguanto más Pa decirle que es mi media mitad You know Si supieras que me pasa cada vez que te veo Quisiera confesarte lo que siento y no me atrevo Mis emociones me dominan cada vez que te veo Te veo cerca y la misma vez te siento tan lejos Azota Zion come on Si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo Estuvieras aqui conmigo Fueras mi novia y yo tu principe Ser más allá que un amigo Si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo Estuvieras aqui conmigo Fueras mi novia y yo tu principe me muero por estar contigo Ah ah ah Zion baby y Lennox Daddy You know how we do man Luny tunes Barrio fino, the real Lo real aj